


Loyalty & Repayment

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [17]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17 - Royalty: Caroline finds a place in vampire society, only for the Mikaelsons to upset the status quo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loyalty

"Darling," Petra called from the next room. "I have wonderful news!"

The gorgeous vampire flashed into Caroline's office, where she had been writing missives to her counterparts across the world. Three hundred years had passed since leaving Mystic Falls, and Caroline's endless travels finally landed her in Athens. She had been introduced to Petra, as a matter of respect to the city's supernatural leader. The older woman had taken a shine to Caroline, and ten years later, the blonde had secured a place in her court as a chief diplomat. As shocked as she was at the idea of "vampire courts," Caroline found that she liked the structure.

She was also Petra's current consort, but Caroline placed no weight on enduring romantic relationships when she could make herself valuable in other ways.

"Just a minute," Caroline said, finishing her email to the Australian high court. "I need to send the expectations for your visit to Darwin, making sure their werewolf issues have been cleared up."

"Always taking care of me," Petra cooed, brushing the hair out of Caroline's face from behind. "But we shall be postponing our trip for the time being."

"What," Caroline cried. "I've been working on it for months!"

"New preparations shall be made here, as we are expecting some very important visitors," Petra answered, giddy with delight. "The Original family has finally decided to visit. They haven't since I took power over Athens, and I've been feeling quite neglected."

Normally, Caroline would have made an overt suggestion at Petra's "neglect," but she was stuck on the pertinent information at the moment. "The Originals?"

"Have I never mentioned them," Petra asked dismissively. "They're the first vampires ever created, and we are all descended from them in a fashion. Rebekah was a dear friend back in the sixteenth century, so I'm quite excited to see her again."

Caroline tried desperately to remain impassive, but she still found her breath hard to catch. She had never shared her history with a certain Original, not needing an extra target on her back that always seemed to follow his name. A part of her felt bad for not sharing with Petra, but three hundred years was a long time. "I've heard rumors," Caroline hedged, looking away. "Will it just be Rebekah, then?"

"No, I am to be honored with the whole contingent," Petra said triumphantly.

Caroline nodded until she blanched with a sudden realization. "I hear that the hybrid doesn't like challenges to his power," she said, having seen the proof herself. "Perhaps they mean you harm, since you've been so successful."

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself," Petra said, unconcerned. "This is good news. You're my connection to other courts, surely you understand the benefits of friendship."

"I do," Caroline sighed. She had been lucky to have avoided the Original connection for that long, she supposed. "But I could go to Darwin for you, rather than postponing," she offered. Denial or no, it was worth a shot.

Petra pouted. "I had been looking forward to showing you off," she said, ruffling Caroline's curls. "You're still so young in our world."

If Petra was annoyed by Caroline's wide-eyed plea at innocence, she didn't show it. "All right, you may go to Australia," she sighed. "I know you were looking forward to it. Give them my apologies."

Leaning forward to peck her on the lips, Caroline smiled brightly. "I will," she promised. "I'll bring back plenty of souvenirs and a new contract for travel documentation among supernaturals."

"Thank you, my dear," Petra said. "But you don't know what you're missing. I'll be throwing many parties for our guests."

"Enjoy yourself," Caroline said, quickly backing away before Petra could change her mind. "I'll send you plenty of beach selfies so you don't miss me too much."

"I miss you already," Petra answered cryptically as Caroline made her way to pack. Caroline shook it off, but she couldn't let go of the thought that Petra knew more than she let on.

* * *

"You've done wonders for the city, Petra," Elijah complimented, looking around the grand hall the vampire had led them to for dinner. "Have you struggled much in assuming the throne?"

"It's a wonder how time passes," Petra noted. "It's been nearly fifty years that I've held Athens in my charge. Cities all hold their issues, but I find myself enjoying this place more and more. These last ten years have been especially wonderful, as my diplomat is especially good at her job."

"I've heard the whispers, Petra," Rebekah teased kindly. They truly were good friends. "This diplomat is also your consort?"

"She's a lovely girl," Petra smiled, thinking of Caroline. "Australia is being graced with her presence on my behalf, despite her wish to meet you."

"A diplomat," Klaus chuckled. "Such a boring sort."

Anger flared in Petra's expression; she had never particularly enjoyed the hybrid. "Caroline is not boring in the least," she defended. "While most diplomats would be terrified to ruin relations with bluntness, she is unabashedly honest in all her dealings. I'm quite lucky to have her."

"I'm sure," Klaus answered drily, though a flicker of a memory flew through him. The Caroline he once knew was also forthright, though this couldn't possibly be the same one. How would a young girl from Mystic Falls end up with such a high position in a foreign court?

* * *

"They killed her."

Caroline received the message halfway through her Darwin visit, and she dropped everything to race back home to Athens. She had warned Petra, knowing this was a possibility. Their armies had held ground for a day, but they were waiting for a leader. As Petra's consort and diplomat, she held the most power and allegiance among the court.

The flight had been nothing but stewing in her grief, going over every detail given by her deputies still in the city. The Originals had played nice with Petra, until they discovered her connection with the humans of Athens. On Caroline's advice, she had created a symbiotic organization that provided protection for the humans and sustenance for the vampires.

They had accused her of putting the entire vampire race in danger of worldwide recognition, and Klaus immediately killed her among the full court. He demanded fealty from the had immediately submit to his power, yet they looked to Caroline for revenge and rebellion.

Unknown to the Mikaelsons, Caroline was more than ready for the challenge.


	2. Repayment

Caroline was greeted at the airport by Emile, one of Petra's closest friends in Athens. He looked haggard and pale, the deep sadness clear on his face. "I couldn't-"

"It's okay," Caroline said quickly, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed, the tears still falling down her cheeks. Straightening her posture, Caroline wiped the smudges under her eyes. "Do they know about me?"

"Just that you were due to return from Australia next week," Emile answered. "I think they assumed you would avoid the city now that your protector has fallen."

Caroline scowled defiantly. "I am my own protector, as well as the protector of our city," she snarled. "Has everyone played along so far?" She hated the thought that more people would die out of loyalty to Petra before she could coordinate a plan.

"We were waiting for you," Emile said, happy to pass on the burden of leadership.

"That's good," Caroline said. "We'll need a meeting to discuss our options, but nothing so blatant that it tips off the Originals. I don't want them to know I'm here until the right moment."

Emile narrowed his eyes. "You say that like you know them."

"I did once," Caroline whispered. "Let's go."

* * *

"You just had to kill Petra," Rebekah seethed toward Klaus.

He was comfortably lounged in Petra's study. Something about the room warmed him, despite the immaculate tidiness. Elijah had already poked through the desk, but there was nothing freely available to inform them on the court they had just taken over. Klaus didn't care for hacking, so Elijah had called a talented minion that would arrive within the week.

Instead, Klaus meant to enjoy his new kingdom. After the spectacular failure of New Orleans, he and his siblings had taken to traveling. Feeling listless, though, Rebekah insisted on settling somewhere. She had missed Petra, and the well established society ought to have offered plenty of opportunity for ass kissing.

But Petra had dared to succeed where Klaus had failed. Her ability to live peacefully among the humans made him unspeakably angry, especially given several failed experiments with human lovers. He was always too dark for them to completely accept, and the vampire lovers just used him for his power. At least witches offered something in return.

Perhaps killing Petra was too brash, but his siblings hadn't dared to malign him publicly. As angry as Rebekah might be, Petra wasn't that good of a friend to justify burning the family ties.

"I'm concerned about the consort," Elijah said, walking in. "I don't believe this is Petra's study at all, as it's much smaller than the other quarters. Yet, this is where all the pertinent information seems to be stored."

"I'm inclined to let the girl eviscerate Nik," Rebekah replied. "Petra was a good friend."

"You have others," Klaus said dismissively. "And no consort will be trouble enough to justify this worry, 'Lijah. If necessary, I'll just kill her, too."

Rebekah huffed, stomping out of the room. "There will never be a city large enough to contain your ego," she yelled.

"Niklaus," Elijah groaned as his brother just smirked into his scotch. "You've already disturbed Athens enough, I don't understand this destructive need to mold a city to your desires."

"I like it here," Klaus shrugged. "And the dissenters will come forth any day now. We set an example, and the rule is ours. Rebekah's the one who wanted to settle."

"Settle, not start a war," Elijah admonished.

"Excuse me," a voice said from the door. Elijah recognized the vampire from Petra's inner circle. Emile, he thought. "You asked me to let you know if the consort returned. She has."

"You are in direct contact with her," Klaus asked, sitting up. He always did love plucky upstarts; it was so much fun to pluck their hearts from their chests.

Emile gulped at being addressed by the hybrid. "She asked to speak with Elijah," he said. "Alone."

"She must know our reputations," Klaus said smugly.

"Nevertheless, I am inclined to agree with her request," Elijah said. "She is still grieving Petra, and I doubt being faced with her murderer would keep the conversation civil."

Sighing, Klaus relaxed back into his chair. "Fine," he answered. "I don't particularly care for the details anyway."

That was a lie, and Elijah knew better of his controlling brother. However, he hoped with everything Klaus had already done to Athens, he would leave the consort be.

"Very well," he said, nodding to Emile. "Take me to her."

* * *

"I half expected this to be a trap," Elijah said, assuming the blonde faced away from him to be the consort he was meeting. The hotel conference room wasn't quite to his standards, but he understood the need for neutral ground. "I wouldn't have blamed you, had that been the case."

"I know better," the woman answered, finally turning. "Submit or die is the Mikaelson way, right?"

"Caroline Forbes," Elijah said, unable to hide his shock. "You're a long way from Mystic Falls."

"And you're a long way from playing the friendly acquaintance," she answered sharply. "You let Klaus kill Petra."

"I'd thank you to be respectful," he warned. "We were never that close."

"Respectfulness went out the window when Klaus killed Petra, and you know it," Caroline said tightly, holding onto whatever composure she could. "That said, I want you to protect my people from more death. Athens is thriving for us, and they deserve more than for Klaus to destroy it."

"What are you proposing in return?"

She held up a notebook, tossing it to him. "I've accrued incredible intelligence as Petra's chief diplomat," she said. "My desk holds enough secrets to take down any regime throughout the world. These are the passwords you'll need to access them."

Elijah glanced down at the small book before looking back up. "And you're just handing this over freely," he asked skeptically.

"And I'll be leaving Athens," Caroline said. "I'm your best chance for inciting a full rebellion, and I'm promising to leave peacefully. The information is really just a good faith effort to protect the city despite my absence."

"If your people fight-"

"They won't," Caroline insisted. "I've explained the situation to them. They understand I'm doing my best by them."

"I don't understand," Elijah admitted.

Caroline just smirked. "You wouldn't, would you?"

Elijah was at a loss, but Caroline had already turned to leave. "Just like that," he asked, suspicious and bewildered at the same time.

"Just like that," she confirmed, before taking on a wicked smile. "But make sure to tell Klaus he only has Athens by my grace. He may have killed Petra, but I will never forget her."

With that, she flashed out of the room, leaving Elijah to contemplate the notebook Caroline had left.

* * *

Emile and his partner watched Klaus wander about the room, getting to know the new vampires under his regime. "I still don't get it," Angela told Emile. "How does Caroline leaving accomplish anything for us?"

"She exchanged her information for our safety," he explained.

"But that guarantees nothing," Angela hissed, mindful of the Mikaelsson's powerful hearing. "They could kill us all tomorrow if they so chose."

"It was the oddest thing," Emile said. "She promised that Elijah would keep his word, and that Klaus would be gone soon."

"He's still here, though!"

Emile was about to answer when Elijah walked in, looking confused. He quickly pulled Klaus aside, waving Caroline's notebook as he whispered. Klaus stepped back, shocked at whatever his brother had said. Without another word, the hybrid flashed away, leaving his brother dumbstruck behind him.

"The idiot," Rebekah scoffed after Elijah shared Caroline's parting message. "She's smarter than I ever gave her credit for."

"What do you mean?" Elijah truly had no idea why Klaus would drop everything to chase Caroline.

Rebekah just smiled ruefully. "The cruelest repayment Caroline Forbes can ever give to Nik would be to run from him," she answered. "He'll never give Athens a second glance while he has her just out of sight."

At Elijah's mystified look, Rebekah sighed. "Really, brother, you aren't this dense. Caroline was the one who got away, and Nik has no intention of letting that happen again."

"Even though she hates him," Elijah asked, still confused at the significance the once baby vampire held for his brother.

"Because she hates him, I'd wager," Rebekah replied, already bored of the subject. "Come, we should meet our new friends. If they could like Caroline Forbes, they'll love me."


End file.
